


【EC】秋天，内裤以及持枪者

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *扮猪的万和落平阳查简介：关于一个通常意义上的秋天，一条被风刮走的男士内裤，以及精准作案的，各种意义上的嚣张持枪者。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	【EC】秋天，内裤以及持枪者

（上）

十月二十一日，晚11:35，一个人影突然地从犀角大楼三层的第二个窗口跃出，他的薄款风衣扬起一个弧度。人影落在地上骨碌碌翻滚两下，爬起来跌跌撞撞地走了两步，然后飞快地在人行道上奔跑起来。

紧随其后的是霹雳般的枪响，三个黑色大衣的男人从大楼门口追了出来，目标自然是逃窜的穿着褐色风衣的男人，他犯了事。

今晚的风有点大，人又是逆着风跑的，速度不比平时，但若有旁观者，也能感受到追的和逃的几个人速度奇快，像是又带起了一阵风。

皮鞋跟摩擦水泥地面的感觉越来越明显，男人气喘吁吁，躲闪着那些恐吓性质的子弹，他空出一只手检查自己那把手枪的弹匣，只有一发了，尽管他之前开枪时早已经计算到这个数字。

他潜近会议室去，本来是想放倒门口的保镖，结果被发现了只好开了枪。他对着门外的保镖一人一枪，进门后对着等待中的目标之一，本城毒枭，尼克•霍金斯，开了两枪，还有两颗本来是留给今晚的主要目标的，但他竟然不在——男人意识到中了计，被包围后对着外面赶来的枪手随机开了一枪，跳窗逃走，共计五发。

男人回过头去，看见又多出两个黑衣人在追他，他们的身材看上去相当孔武有力，而自己因为跳楼脑袋受了点伤，体力已经越来越不行了，距离在缩短，形势危机，再这样下去他就要壮烈牺牲了。

英勇的查尔斯•弗朗西斯•泽维尔探长，生于一九五〇年六月十一日，死于一九七八年十月二十一日——尽管牺牲时他已经被停职了——但他为公民安全事业所做出的奉献，以及……总之他永垂不朽——

绝对不行！他必须要活着回去，他唯一的亲人——好吧，其实她是被领养的——他妹妹临产了，他怎么能在这个时候死在大街上！

想到这泽维尔总算跑到这条街道的尽头，在拐角处转了个弯，跑进一条黑黢黢的巷子里，想着在那暂时躲藏一下，当你逃不掉的时候，躲起来总是会有用的。

就在这时，他被什么东西绊倒了。他感觉到自己的鞋尖被什么东西勾了一下——他妈的那玩意还有弹性，然后他的惯性让他的上身前倾，把他放倒在地，顿时他脑子天旋地转，不知所措。

泽维尔晃晃脑袋，从污浊的地面爬起来，听见踢踏踢踏的脚步声在靠近。他伸手把那有弹性的恶毒玩意拿起来，发现那居然是一条内裤！——一条男士内裤，平角，尺码还他妈的挺大——但是就是这玩意害得他要在今天去世？！

“这也太操蛋了！”泽维尔压着声音愤愤说道。

泽维尔把那条内裤厌恶地丢开，朝巷子安放的那个暗绿色垃圾桶走去，虽然有些恶心，但他只能躲进这空荡荡巷子的垃圾桶里。他察觉到了自己的膝盖已经扭伤，又暗暗骂了一次那条内裤的主人。

他翻开垃圾桶的盖子，不幸的是，发现里面居然被塞得满满的，还散发出一种腐败的恶臭。他抽了一下鼻子，犹豫了一秒，还是决定要往里面挤一挤。

就当泽维尔探长要尴尬地爬进垃圾桶里时，巷子口忽然出现了缓慢而有节奏的脚步声，以及一个高大的灰色人影。探长吓了一跳，急忙把手放在腰后藏着的枪上：“是谁？”

来人身着灰色的大衣，大衣带子系了个对称的结，搁在腰间，脑袋上戴了顶黑色的细绒帽子，看不清脸。他用很低的声调询问：“你在里面有事情吗？我想进巷子里找样东西。”

“你能来这里来找什么东西？”泽维尔下意识问道。

“呃……一条内裤，它大概被风刮到这附近了。”男人移动脚步走近来，泽维尔的手没敢从枪上移下来。

“原来那该死的家伙就是你！”泽维尔狠狠跺了一脚在地上，就当这脚是踩在这男人的脸上了。

“发生了什么？！”男人不知所云，走到查尔斯身边，发现了那条内裤，“果然在这里。”

借着箱子里昏黄的灯光，泽维尔这下才看清楚了男人的相貌，胡子看得出来刚刮过，皮肤不算太光滑但干净，双眼皮像刀刻出来般深，眉骨高耸，年龄约摸三十五岁上下，总觉得有点眼熟。

也许是来自自己见过的某一模糊的影像？还是他长得有点像哪个公众人物？但这都不重要，眼下最要紧的是，当下正是被追杀的时候，他还没隐藏好，就被陌生人发现了。

如何处理这个乱局？顿时，机灵的探长大人心生一计，那绝对比挤进垃圾桶要好多了。“我是查尔斯•泽维尔探长，我需要你的配合，”泽维尔拉住拾起内裤起身的男人，“我在执行任务，但现在碰到些麻烦。”

“噢？”男人露出疑惑的表情，把内裤塞进大衣口袋里，“有什么需要我帮忙的？请讲。”

急促的脚步声已经逼近，泽维尔冷汗直冒，尽管他不想拉无关平民下火坑，但是他不得不这么做。若是放他走，没准他就会在那些人枪口的威胁下说出自己的躲藏地，现在只有这个恶心人的办法了——

“假装操我，现在就把我压在墙上。”

没等男人微微张开的嘴唇要说什么，泽维尔就脱掉了风衣把它丢进垃圾桶，然后大胆地把男人拉进自己，贴着胸脯，靠在有涂鸦的墙壁上，“假装亲我但是，用你的脑袋挡住我。”他咽了一口急速分泌的唾液，对自己说出的这些话有些紧张。

男人没有按他说的那样来：“我不能这样做——”

他知道自己的要求有点过分，但生死攸关。泽维尔快急死了，他一字一顿但又快速地道：“听着，伙计，要不是你的内裤把我绊倒了，我现在没准早就逃脱了，你得负责，知道吗？没人想关注两个同性恋在巷子里亲热的！”

“我不——”

一把枪抵在男人的小腹上。

“宝贝，拜托你按我说的做。”

男人不发一言，阴暗里茶褐色眼睛直勾勾地凝视着泽维尔，好像来了兴趣，“你无法证明你是警察，我会怀疑你是精神病，”他笑意吟吟，低下头用亲热的姿势掩盖住查尔斯的脸，“有强迫别人进行性行为的倾向。”

“乖乖听话，伙计，一个小忙，”他的膝盖在隐隐作痛，见男人总算乖巧懂事就把枪重新塞回腰后，他本不该拿枪对着平民的，“我被停职了……这案子不简单。”

“原来如此，”男人把帽子取下来飞到一边，他也听到了急匆匆的脚步声，“有人追杀你？”

脚步声近了，泽维尔伸出胳膊勾住男人的脖子，将他拉进了些，“是的，但我中了埋伏，”他在男人耳边回答道，“他们靠近了吗？”

男人顿了顿说道：“呃……越来越近了。为了像模像样，也许你该把腿缠到我身上来。”

泽维尔轻轻笑了一下，“我摸爬滚打，太脏了。你这件衣服不便宜吧？”

“近一千美刀，”男人的语气颇有些显摆，“但是你可以弄脏它，我不会责备你。”

泽维尔听后有些疑惑，为什么一个有钱人会在深夜出现，目的还是捡被风刮跑的内裤？但他没空继续想下去了。他嗅了嗅男人身上男士香水的气味，混合着香皂，还看见了男人风衣下的西装领子。“你要去赴宴吗？”他把没有受伤的那条腿悄悄缠上男人的臀部，“可现在很晚了。”

那个男人没有马上回答，因为有人过来了。他们挨得更近，查尔斯移动他的脸把它藏的更深，另一只手摸上男人的腰部，像是一对真正的炮友正火急火燎想干起来，“偏过头来，”查尔斯胳膊微微用力，把他的后脑勺对准巷口，他们这样会看上去像是在深吻，“好极了。”

一个黑色大衣的持枪者发现了他们，来人止住脚步，有些怀疑地盯着他们他们，可能准备走过来确认二人的身份，他移动脚步，查尔斯心下一惊，急忙凑上去吻住了男人，“抱歉。”他小声嘟囔一句，便切换角度将这个看上去的深吻实践了。

为了活命！别管太多了！查尔斯皱着眉头亲吻对方，品嗜着他嘴里某种漱口水的残余味道，男人意识到了他的担忧，可能也是为了自己的安全，于是积极配合着将他的表演，“操我，亲爱的！”他用中等响度的声音叫给持枪者听，假装没有注意到他的存在。

这句下流话显然让他感到尴尬了，当然，他也犹豫了。这个求操的，婊子一样的人不可能是刚刚杀掉他们老大的凶手，但他不能完全排除这个可能。黑衣男人握紧了枪，还是决定临时叫停这对炮友，如果不是，至少要问问他们有没有看见那个人。

“你们两个——”

查尔斯哆嗦一下，为什么这家伙要这么敬业！？没有办法，探长大人豁出尊严，开始解自己的皮带，“我们不得不更羞耻一点。”他说完，皮带连着裤子便一起掉了下去，枪被大腿抵住，缓慢滑下去，掩盖了声音。裤子像千层饼一层层耷拉在脚上，查尔斯蹬掉鞋子，用脚把裤子踢开了些，然后扯开了男人腰上那个结，把手伸进了风衣里。

“我开始后悔了，警官。”男人嘀咕着，紧接着却从嘴里蹦出一句：“你他妈的真是个小婊子！”他放任自己的皮带半松开，但有意让风衣遮住自己的西装，泽维尔没让他的裤子落下去，算是保住他的脸面。

好吧，现在完全就是一对热火朝天的炮友不顾一切想来一炮的模样了，查尔斯无法想象如果对方还不走，他们俩个是不是就得来真的了，那样的话，比起被陌生人莫名其妙插进来，他宁愿挤在垃圾箱里。

黑衣男人尴尬地咽了一口口水，别过脸，好像总算准备离开了，他最后瞧了一眼和男人忘情接吻的查尔斯，往前继续自己的追杀任务了。

等到再也听不清那逐渐消失的脚步，泽维尔探长总算送了一口气。他把光溜溜的腿和胳膊从男人身上撤下来，男人也随着他的动作不再紧贴着他。秋天的寒风已经开始有些刺骨，他不由得打了一个寒颤。

“多亏了你的配合，兄弟。”查尔斯吐出一口热气，准备弯身去把裤子穿起来，可当他还没来得及做出这个动作，意料之外的事情就发生了。

“不用谢，宝贝，现在该听我的了。”

查尔斯一动不敢动。

因为冰凉的枪口正抵在他的小腹上。

“我操！你到底是什么人？”

“你可以猜一猜。毕竟关于你的身份，也并不是那么简单，泽维尔。”

对于这一突如其来的事件，查尔斯•泽维尔探长感到震惊至极，他还没反应过来——难道他知道了自己的真实身份？但不可能吧！于是他假装被吓到，颤颤巍巍地吐词：“别开玩笑了，伙计，我是警察……而你，深夜正装出行，非常富有，随身带枪，你是大人物的小白脸，还是Mr.Gooddick？”

“为什么我觉得你这两个猜测都是一个意思？”男人的枪口没有丝毫动摇，他的嘴角上扬，仿佛对今后发生的事情统统信心百倍，“今晚的洽谈看来是告吹了，大人，我猜你已经杀了霍金斯。”

探长的手微微颤抖起来，寒风之中他有了一个最恐怖的答案：“艾瑞克•兰谢尔？你是‘白王’……艾瑞克•兰谢尔！？”

“要不是内裤被风刮走，导致我不得不重新找一条，拖延了一会时间，”即使是犯罪帝国棋盘上的老大之一，统领着本国势力最大的黑帮，兄弟会的老大，兰谢尔先生说出这件事时也有些难为情，“也许我已经死在你枪下了，但那样的话，你也逃不掉。”

“我会躲进垃圾桶。”查尔斯紧张地辩解。

“杀掉我可不只是几个保镖的事情了，”男人用枪推着查尔斯往巷子尽头的铁丝网上退，“你根本跑不到这里来，我怀疑你是来送死的。”

“那现在你要杀了我吗？”查尔斯真是后悔脱掉裤子，把枪也给落地上去了，他都能想象到自己现在滑稽的模样，上半身是白领，下半身是猥亵狂。好在艾瑞克离他近，既看不到他的下半身的样子，也给自己一些机会反击。

“霍金斯不过是个贩毒的，事情要败露来找我帮忙，不值一提，”男人语气轻薄，“他早就没有任何用处，反倒是你，泽维尔，你比较有意思。”

“那你要怎么样？！杀了我对你没有好处，除非你是单纯想满足你杀人的欲望！”查尔斯握紧拳头，被逼着往后退，最后背靠着那一格格的冰凉铁丝网，终是无路可逃。

男人的枪仍然对着他，但他把枪移开了些，不再接触他的身体：“今天晚上原定的计划全因你取消了，我现在该做什么好？但我总不能就放你走……”

“我要操你，在这。”

他用念商业合同的不带一丝感情的语气平稳地说出这句话，仿佛只是在长长的会议桌尽头合上合同书，总结一句“以上就是所有的要点”——尽管，这句话太无激情，不像真话。

“他妈的！你是认真的吗？！”查尔斯吼出声。

“乖乖听话，你说过的，”男人用枪托不轻不重地击打了一下查尔斯的侧颈，他吃痛跌在地上，眼睛的余光里正对着男人的下体，“现在，为我口交。如果我不满意的话，我就开枪。”

“你他妈——”

“两把枪，选一个。”

持枪者扣住扳机的手指有些收拢，好像真的就要扣下去了似的。查尔斯心里苦不堪言，他没想到上帝会如此玩弄他的感情，刚逃离了狼洞，就掉入了虎穴。他今天真是倒了大霉了。

“好吧，我会做任何事，除了去死。”

查尔斯•泽维尔在求生欲和尊严问题之间折中了一下：“之后你必须放我走。”他坚信暂时的认输并不代表以后的失败，他总要要扳回来。于公于私，他都不会放过艾瑞克•兰谢尔的。

“这得看你表现，亲爱的……”他延长着语气的结尾，“亲爱的泽维尔探长——或者称呼你‘光照会计划’的代号‘X教授’的特别警察。”

（下）

“你的任务目标在犀角大楼三楼，出电梯后左手第二间的这间台球室，”头发稀少的中年男子用手指敲了敲桌子上平面图所对应的位置，“‘白王’，艾瑞克•兰谢尔，不计代价的第一级别击杀指令。”

“后天晚上的十一点，他和同伙，尼克•霍金斯将在这里进行秘密洽谈，所以保卫安排并不如以往那样多到无法计数，”男人继续说道，“这是我们的绝佳机会。”

“只有我一个人吗？”查尔斯提问。

“是的，”男子轻轻点头，“只有你一个人。”

查尔斯翻开桌子上兰谢尔的档案夹，“为什么没有目标人物的照片？”他感到些许惊奇，“这样子我该如何确定我解决掉的是他？”

“那里面有资格坐下来的除了霍金斯，就只有可能是他，泽维尔，”男人满不在乎这件事，“就算不然，你聪明的脑子不可能认不出来他是哪个。”

“我实在不相信‘光照会’竟然弄不到一个人的照片，”查尔斯心有疑惑，“兰谢尔的保密工作做的那么好？”

男人没说话，好像对此有些不耐烦。查尔斯•泽维尔意识到这其中可能存在某些问题，“好吧。但是，因为这就把我警察局的‘光明正大’的工作停掉？尽管兰谢尔是个了不得的狠角，但对我来说他和任何一个类似目标的性质差不多。”查尔斯的皱了皱眉。

“你正在调查的案子越界了，‘探长’大人，”男人假惺惺笑了一下，“你得避避风头，这样下去你会暴露真实身份的。”

“我正在调查兰谢尔的案子，可这时你们忽然把我停职，甚至以‘光照会’的命令要我去杀了他……他可不是个轻松可以解决的对象……我不知道这其中有什么巧合……除非——”查尔斯冷下脸，“这个人根本就不是个‘性质差不多’的角色。”

晃神过后，查尔斯的脖子有点疼，耳边还有艾瑞克刚刚爆炸性的发言在刺剌作响，他正在考虑如何放倒这个该死的家伙，譬如乘机把自己藏在脚腕尚未被发现的小匕首拔出来——好主意，他现在半蹲着，手和脚腕很接近，他有把握控制住对方，只要他能够吸引到兰谢尔的注意力——

“有监视者，继续演戏。”

等等。他说什么？自己幻听了？当然这并不可能，他从不幻听，至少现在的情况下不会。他知道他没有听错，因为兰谢尔已经蹲了下来，正野蛮地拉扯住他的头发，假装在对他口出恶言呢。

“在你左边，二楼，持枪，”说完这句兰谢尔声音转而变大，“刚才不是还求着我干你，反悔了？”

为什么会有监视者？是监视谁的？泽维尔探长背脊有点发凉，是兰谢尔的监视者？不，简单分析刚才的情形，更可能是自己的——但是他是怎么发现的？那个人的存在连自己都不知道。

“风衣能够挡住细节，放心吧，”对方狠狠甩开了抓住他头发的手，把他甩在地上，还未站起身，“他在监视你。”

“别杀我，我马上就做！”但泽维尔脑子里想的还是那个神秘的监视者，“监视我？怎么可能……”

“那你最好快一点，”此时兰谢尔站起身，一语双关，“我可没有那么多‘时间’。”

大概他想说的是，敢于监视艾瑞克•兰谢尔的人应该少之又少，“好的……好的……”查尔斯悄悄瞄了一眼男人之前说的那个位置，那儿的确有一个非常隐蔽的点，就在阳台转角处，离二人有点距离，而那里并没有人影——可是，眼尖的查尔斯透过街对面的窗户，看到了黑色窗玻璃上隐隐约约反射出的人形。

没准兰谢尔就是这样发现他的。此时男人撤下了枪，把它放回了腰后，犹豫半分，泽维尔不得不开始了他的新一轮表演。

回忆，想象。他抬起胳膊动了两下，假装已经拉下男人西装裤的拉链。探长觉得这样又可笑又荒唐，可能是因为被要求配合的不是自己了的缘故。他想象裤子里露出已经略微勃起的阴茎来，他抬起头和男人对视一眼，“噢！你还真是个Mr.Gooddick……”查尔斯对外大声说了一声，然后深吸一口气，抛开自尊心把脸凑了过去。

他没有进行太多思考，由着自己去想象。现在他正在含他那该死的老二，想到这里对查尔斯来说已经是极限。他仿佛感觉海绵体在自己嘴里肿胀起来，而喉咙已经被它的尖端抵住，这会让他难免想把它吐出来，大概，真恶心。

男人把手指插进查尔斯的头发里，力度得当地抓住它，把他的脑袋往前推了些：“注意点，别用牙齿，亲爱的。”

你他妈的装的真像。探长气煞了但碍于形势无法表现出来，只好任由他的裆部挨着自己的鼻子尖，真是丢脸——泽维尔探长前后移动起自己的脖子，男人也在挺着身体配合着，就好像他真的在吸他的老二。啊，这有点恶心，恶心恶心……你演得过了吧！

但是那个监视者迟迟没有离开，看来他和刚才的追杀者一样，也非常有职业道德。看来他们需要些更加夸张的表现了，“你得‘更进一步’，他没想走，”泽维尔停下自己的动作，“说来你为什么帮我……假如你真的是帮我。”

事实上，假如艾瑞克放了他，那个监视者也不会对他做什么，他现在在这里跟着艾瑞克演戏完全是因为这个家伙居然知道自己的真实身份，他必须要弄清楚为什么他会知道，从艾瑞克想要监视者离开这一点看，他也许想和自己谈谈这事，而监视者会破坏他们的谈话。以及，泽维尔也需要继续完成他的任务，那就是做掉兰谢尔。

“我们曾经是密友。你不记得了，查尔斯，但是我不会忘记。”

刚才还在考虑谋杀方案的探长睁大了眼睛，大得好像冷风都能钻进玻璃体和眼眶的缝隙里去。他在为这句话中琢磨不透的意思惊讶，正准备问“你这家伙在说什么鬼话”时，兰谢尔的手突然扼住了他的喉咙，如鹰隼擒住鼠兔，将半跪着的他用力提起，把他的后背摔在铁丝网上。脑袋有点晕晕乎乎的，查尔斯呲牙咧嘴，嘴里脏话的发射正在倒计时，“你他妈……”紧接着却被对方的上身压制住胸腔，呼吸瞬间困难了一会，猛咳了几声。

“更进一步，你说了的，”这个混蛋好像并没在意自己的感受，语调又冷又飘，像今晚的风一样，“现在脱掉你的内裤。”

我操你以为我想来真的？查尔斯在压制下努力挣扎起来，铁丝网晃得咯呀咯呀。他只能在脑袋里说出这话，毕竟，的确，那个持枪监视者还在那呢。

“我说的‘更进一步’不是这个意思！”查尔斯对着近在咫尺的硬直面孔凶巴巴地说。

男人漫不经心地动了一下眉毛，那把枪不知何时又到了他手上，带着最真实的杀机，“现在是了，”他把枪堵在他下颌，冰凉刺骨，简直像是恶趣味，“脱掉内裤，把你的腿缠上来。你会做的很好，对吗，亲爱的？”

好的，我操你妈的！你的副业是GV导演吗？查尔斯感觉自己的脑袋快要炸了，兰谢尔活着就是那最后一跟点燃导火索的火柴。他不敢肯定对方会不会开枪，如果他们曾经真是密友，为什么他要起杀意呢？“你不会……你不会开枪的。”他赌一把。

“当然，宝贝，我是把样子做给他看，”他似乎很满意查尔斯的信任，出乎意料地把那把枪丢开了，好像刚才拿它指着自己的这件事情从未发生，他看着查尔斯，有一点不耐烦的情绪，“或者你可以背过去让我后入你，这样你就不需要把它完全脱下来。”

“操你妈！那样也太屈辱了，”探长感觉自己的眼珠都要爆出去了，“你不这么压着我，我才能把我的裤子脱下来！”

男人听后把他松开了些，但仍然保持着很近的距离，显然有意为查尔斯尽量地遮羞——假如查尔斯现在还有遮掩的必要的话，他会感激的。查尔斯毛毛躁躁地把自己下半身最后的布料也卸了下来，由着它掉在地上。好吧，查尔斯羞愤得要死，他看得出来他该死的有点反应。

“好了，现在把腿缠上来，别让我说第三遍。”

查尔斯简直想现场装死，如果他装死或者装晕，没准就能逃过这场羞耻表演了，好在艾瑞克并没有做什么其他事情，除了皮带松了，裤子掉到大腿上，也没什么，好消息，他没打算真上。

他把自己的一条腿抬起来，勾住男人精瘦的腰让二人紧紧相贴，“你说我们是密友，为什么我忽然觉得我们以前是恋人？”查尔斯用手臂环住他的脖子，脸陷入男人的肩坎，掩饰嘴唇的开合。

“不，不是恋人，很遗憾，”艾瑞克的戴着手套的手托住他的大腿，一路向下直到臀部，“我们是情人，我们干过，但我们不是关系确定的恋人。”

“好吧，我就当是做了个荒唐的梦了。”

艾瑞克好像觉得这有点滑稽，但他肯定乐在其中。他的皮质手套托住查尔斯的屁股，“配合点。”他预告着身体下一步的动作，查尔斯没来得及回应，就已经感觉到了自己在被另一具身体顶撞。

“你该死的有经验，我们以前这么做过吗？还是你和别人？”查尔斯努力表演得和真的一样，他的活轻松点，别动就成，“艾瑞克？”

“就是你。”他声音很低哑。

不知道为什么查尔斯有点懵，“我们是不是该来点情色台词？”他转移了自己的注意力，但是现实是他好像要被顶到勃起了，这笔账以后算。

“比方说？”艾瑞克的语调似乎有点想笑的上扬。

“噢该死的你操得我真爽！？”查尔斯一边叫一边关注那个坚定身影的动作，他好像动摇了。

“收紧你的屁股你这小婊子！？”艾瑞克的呼吸有点过速了，气息滚烫，他一定忍笑忍得很辛苦，或者是忍住不把裤子脱了真枪上阵。

“拜托，兄弟，怎么说我还是不想被称婊子。”

“好，下次不叫了。”

“没有下次！”

小声耳语完，二人又开始了新一轮的情色对话，查尔斯一直在注意着那家伙，希望他赶紧走人。毕竟尽管他还不至于因此而高潮，但是无论怎么说他都觉得自己的家伙不太舒服，他相信艾瑞克也同样如此。

在查尔斯吼出“再用力点我要射了”之后，那家伙总算撑不住了，收拾了行装离开了现场，查尔斯猜他肯定灰头土脸又面红耳赤。

“假装在公共场合亲热的确是非常有效的逼走旁人的手段，不需要浪费武力和口水，查尔斯，”兰谢尔蓄意在他耳廓上轻轻咬了一口，乘机说些悄悄话，“我感觉拿枪的监视者在刚刚离开了。”

“那你他妈还不快点把我放开！有效是有效，但你只要露出一小块肉，其他的衣服都盖住了，”泽维尔在寒风中咬牙切齿，“而我他妈的下半身除了一双袜子什么都没有！——我还莫名其妙被你‘强奸’！”

“总要有所牺牲，宝贝，而且一开始是你先这么做的。”

“那下次你来做下面那个试试！”

“恕难从命，”兰谢尔松开支着对方两条大腿的手，让他的身体重新着地，“但我愿意下次真干你一回。”

“干你自己去吧，混蛋！”查尔斯怼了他一句，绕过他走到原先自己脱掉裤子的地方拾起了裤子。

其实他知道无论是自己还是对方，直至现在下体都相当撑得慌，但是他们之间必须要被叫停，这戏是真的演过了，几乎是假戏真做。

“那么我们来谈谈真正的正事，兰谢尔，”查尔斯把皮带系好，把手枪重新插了回去，“你究竟对‘光照会计划’知道多少？”

男人面无表情，任由风衣的布带耷拉在腰间，他说：“如果我说‘全部’，你是不是现在就会杀了我？”

微风徐徐拂过，但这几乎是一瞬间发生的事情——查尔斯•泽维尔掏出才刚刚插回腰后的手枪，毫不犹豫地将最后一颗子弹朝着艾瑞克•兰谢尔的脑门射了出去，子弹不留情面，对方似乎没有料到这么迅速的反应，凝起了眉像要说什么似的。

这一切都一齐发生，因为子弹头已经诡异地停在了半空之中，像是舞台剧背景板里的一部分。

这让查尔斯怀疑自己是不是被什么手法暗中催眠了，导致他看到了根本不可能发生的事情，成堆的物理学定理失去了现实支撑，显得滑稽。

“‘光照会计划’……”兰谢尔看了一眼那颗子弹，挥挥手就让它飞向一边，“这不还是你告诉我的吗？”

“怎样？我告诉我们在培养催眠大师吗？”查尔斯虽然汗毛直立，仍不肯妥协，他不知道这个家伙居然是个能操控物体的能力者。

“你‘本应该’也有这类能力的，”兰谢尔抬起手，细绒帽子凌空飞到他手上来，查尔斯看见帽子内侧卡着一片刀片，“他们让你忘了，查尔斯，他们让你忘了很多事情，他们在你脑袋里烙了印，你知道那里有块疤，但你不知道被烧焦的是什么。”

真是有诗意。查尔斯在心里微妙地讽刺一句，谨慎地等待着对方进一步的行动。可是他说对了，没错，他一直觉得自己失去了什么，但他说不清。

“我们认识过，那时你还不说这么多的脏话，也没有这些胡茬。你相当年轻，一副上流社会的作派。”

男人把查尔斯手里仅剩的武器也借力抛开，但他眼睛里平静得很，好像这些都是免赔的。查尔斯为了保住气势一言不发和他干瞪眼，可事实上，查尔斯没有张开的嘴已经憋回去了不少骂娘的话，虽然说兰谢尔夫人完全无辜——资料上说她在他小时候就过世了，但是她毕竟生了个混蛋得要命的儿子。

“先不谈这个。监视者是谁，你知道吗？”面对一个比自己强的家伙，查尔斯觉得有点头疼，然而在兰谢尔面前他还不敢表现出来。

“我不确定，但我可以推测是‘光照会’的人，你一直都在被监视，”艾瑞克把一只手插进大衣口袋里，“我知道，因为他们监视你，而我监视他们。某些意义上……很遗憾，我也是你的监视者之一。”

“他妈的我到底在什么浑水里！”查尔斯烦躁地揉了揉头发，把它搞得一团糟。

“这事很难说明白，我们得一点点来。”

“你觉得我应该和你联系吗？”

“如果你想知道真相的话，我建议你这么做。”

“我是‘光照会’的秘密警察，兰谢尔。”

“你已经不再是了，你将会被他们抹杀，他们对你的怀疑程度已经上升到了最高。”

“怎么会——”虽然查尔斯一直都觉得不对劲，这次自杀式任务更加加重了怀疑……

“内部早就开始‘大清洗’了，这个计划早就变了味。你也是牺牲品，你逃不掉的。”

“他们没理由杀我，现在没有！”

随着一个怀疑的鼻音，兰谢尔提起了一边唇角，似乎对查尔斯罕见的愚蠢感到惊奇，“你有，泽维尔，你和我重新有了联系，这就是最好的理由。”

“我背叛了他们，我和他们作对，而我们是拍档。他们用一种手段从你脑里抹杀了我，派你来杀我。现在我们又有了联系，你以为你还能和以前一样吗？查尔斯•泽维尔，为了你的安全我从未在那之后露面，但如今看来这并无法避免我们重逢。”

——END——


End file.
